Twin Time Travelers
by theNewDesire
Summary: The twins have knowledge of the future. They change things for the better. This better world is what we know as canon.


"Hey, mum, how do we help the muggleborns who don't know about the platform?"

"Yeah, they might not know how to get to the train. We saw some last year who were all confused."

"Oh, the poor dears must be so overwhelmed. I know, we'll use some words only wizards would know. We won't mention magic, but things like the school, the platform, all things like that. Good thinking, boys."

There he was. That scrawny little boy had noticed them. The plan was working. Now, to make themselves stand out. Harry had always appreciated their jokes.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George. Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred." He ran through the gate, making sure Harry had a clear view of how he did it. George quickly followed.

"Think it worked?" George muttered. Fred silently cast a spell to see back through the gate. Harry walked over to their mum and asked, very shyly and politely, how the gate worked. Fred nodded solemnly.

"Oh, quick, he's coming through."

They both cast a Disillusionment Charm on themselves and hugged the wall as Harry ran through the gate, eyes shut tight. They watched in silence as Harry opened his eyes in wonderment. George cast a silent Notice-Me-Not at his back. It wouldn't do for anyone to grab his attention just yet. They followed him through the crowd, just as silently as before, waiting for the opportune moment. They canceled their Disillusionment when Harry found a compartment and had trouble lifting his trunk.

"Want a hand?"

After canceling the Notice-Me-Not, the twins returned to their family for farewells. Harry was watching them from his window. Time for the painful part.

"Do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Harry had to get used to the idea that people would want to know. At least they had already made a good impression, so they could apologize. It was an added bonus that with the use of present tense, they could subtly implant the idea that He was still around.

"Hey, Ron. Harry's sitting in the last compartment. You'll be in his year. You should go sit with him."

"Are you joking? No way he'd want to sit with me. Besides, how do I know he's even Harry Potter in the first place? You could be putting us on."

"Look Ron, you need to make some friends anyway. He looked lonely. Just go in and be nice."

Now to get Harry a little bit of outside attention. Last time, no one recognized the Boy-Who-Lived. They all expected some rich price-like hero. Harry was too shy to ask for help or direction. They remembered how Harry had faded into the background of the school within the first few weeks. Even the Sorting Ceremony wasn't enough to give him attention. Most students had figured his parents had been odd enough to change their son's name to that of a hero. It happened often enough anyway.

"Hey, Lee. Guess who we just met!"

"Um, the Prince of Wales?"

"Close enough. Harry Potter!"

"You're joking."

"Nope. Kid looked all scrawny, too. You'd never guess he defeated You-Know-Who just by looking at him."

"Yeah, but he's actually polite. More so than Ron, anyway."

"Well, I guess he would be starting this year. Wonder what he'd think of the Harry Potter Hogwarts Fan Club."

AN: Obviously, a work-in progress. Basically, It'll be snippets of canon from the POV of the twins and how they manipulated events with their knowledge. Yes, they are still the twins we know and love, but they lived through an alternate future and what we know as canon is the result of them changing things.

What I have planned: snippets of canon from the POV of the twins, ending with the death of Fred. George refuses to accept this and goes back in time again, this time bringing Ron and Ginny, too. This will all be in the first chapter (once it's finished). The real storytelling starts when they are all kids again. This is the 3rd timeline. Fred remembers only the 1st, George remembers the 1st and 2nd, and Ron and Ginny only know the 2nd (canon).

I don't know what genre this will be yet.


End file.
